simple love
by fluwi
Summary: Xi luhan yeoja polos yang tidak sengaja bekerja pada kim jongin pengusaha dengan kehidupan yang aneh , lalu bagaimana cinta mempersatukan mereka ? kailu / gs for uke
1. Chapter 1

Simple Love

Cast

Kim jongin ( namja)

Xi luhan ( yeoja )

Author pov

Terlihat seorang yeoja sedang asik merapikan sebuah ruangan dengan bercahayakan cahaya bulan ia mulai merapikan ruangan tersebut tanpa menyadari sepasang mata tajam sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Karena tidak menyadari sedang diperhatikan yeoja itu bersenandung pelan untuk menghilangkan kebosanan dan berkata " hah dasar tuan rumah aneh hanya memperkerjakan orang dijam yang seharusnya orang beristirahat . aish kalau saja aku tidak membutuhkan uang aku tidak mau bekerja seperti kelelawar" gerutunya karna merasa memiliki bos yang aneh .

Luhan pov

" ah akhirnya beres juga" aku berjalan melihat hasil pekerjaan ku dan berkata "harusnya ruangan ini lebih berwarna lagi , tata ruangan yang membosankan bagaimana ia bisa bekerja dengan keadaan ruangan seperti ini ?" omelku .

lalu aku terkejut dengan suara yang tiba-tiba " oh ya ? lalu seperti apa ruangan yang tidak membosankan?" ucapnya lembut . aku menoleh perlahan " ah itu….i..tu" jawab ku gugup bagaimana tidak orang yang baru saja bicara adalah kim jongin si pemilik rumah ini sekaligus bos ku "kalau hanya bisa menggurutu saat bekerja lebih aku mencari pekerja yang baru besok" ucapnya santai . aku sangat terkejut dan malu " maafkan saya tuan saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu.." ucapku dengan lirih , lalu ia meninggalkan ruangan tanpa sepatah kata pun .

aku terduduk disofa dengan lemas , bagaimana bisa bosnya yang terkenal tidak pernah berbicara dengan maidnya bisa berkata seperti itu ? apa aku keterlaluan ? pikir ku lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruangan lalu segera pulang .

jongin pov

setelah keluar dari ruangan aku merasa jantungku berdegup dengan cepat ' sial tak seharusnya aku berkata seperti dasar bodoh dia bisa saja melarikan diri dan tidak bekerja lagi disini dan aku kehilangan kesempatan untuk bersamanya setiap malam' batinku .

langsung aku masuk kedalam kamar dan berbaring sambil memikirkan cara untuk mendekati yeoja itu ya dia harus menjadi milikku .

TBC

Hahhhh gmna ? aku baru nih guys hehehe

Klo review lebih dari 20 aku bakal lanjutin klo engga aku ga bakal lanjutin kkk~

Maaf klo ada yang ga suka dengan pairingnya heheh

Ah maaf juga klo gaje~ PAYYYYYY

Fluwi~


	2. Chapter 2

SIMPLE LOVE

CAST

Kim Jongin ( namja )

Xi Luhan ( yeoja )

Other cast

Chapter 2

Warning : typo bertebaran

" _ketika kau lelah bersandarlah dipundakku_ "

Luhan pov

Ku dengar alarm handphone ku berbunyi terus menerus dengan berat hati aku bangun , dengan langkah gontai aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi lalu bergegas mandi dan bergegas berangkat ke café .

Ah aku sampai lupa kenal kan aku xi luhan aku hidup sebatang kara sejak ayahku meninggal dunia dan ibu yang meninggalkan dipanti asuhan sungguh malang bukan ? aku berusia 20tahun kkk~ aku bekerja di café pada siang hari hingga sore hari yah malam harinya aku bekerja di rumah seorang pengusaha kaya yang selalu menutup rapat kehidupannya . kenapa aku mengambil pekerjaan itu ? karena gaji yang ditawarkan sangat menggiurkan aku bisa mengumpulkan biaya untuk melanjutkan kuliahnku nantinya .

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan menuju café kebetulan tidak jauh dari flat ku cukup berjalan sepuluh menit maka sampailah di café tempat ku bekerja . dan kebetulan yang punya café adalah teman dekat ku ah mungkin sahabat jadi aku cukup tertolong dengan dispensasi waktu bekerjaku.

" yak luhanie~ kenapa kau terlihat sangat lelah eoh? Kau pulang jam berapa semalam saying?" secara tiba-tiba xiumin sahabat ku sekaligus pemilik café bertanya padahal belum sempat aku berucap salam " aish miniee-yaaaa aku belum mengucapkan apapun kau sudah menanyaiku bertubi-tubi pertanyaan huh" jawab ku sedikit merajuk " aigoo rusa kecilku marah eoh ? aku hanya khawatir deer!" ucap xiumin dengan cengiran diwajahnya " ne ne mian minie yaa~ ah kau tau tadi aku pulang sedikit lebih cepat tapi aku tidak bisa tidur karna kata si itu" jawab ku sambil mengurucutkan bibirku , " ah jinja apa yang dia katakan ? bukankah kau bilang kalau dia tidak pernah berkata sepatah kata pun pada karyawannya eoh ?" Tanya xiumin dengan sangat ingin tahu " yakkk mana aku tau ! tiba-tiba saja ia muncul dan mengomeliku karna aku menggerutu tentang dia " jawab ku dengan sedih " aish terang saja dia mengomelimu salah sendiri mengerutu saat sedang bekerja jelas dia marah" xiumin berkata sambil menjitak kepala " aish kau ini sudahlah aku ingin pulang saja aku lelah bolehkah hari ini aku izin ?" Tanya ku dengan muka sedikit memelas " aishhh aku tidak bisa menolak keinginnan rusa kecilku kalau begini kkk~ yasudah sana pulang dan beristirahatlah lu~" aku memeluk xiumin dengan erat " kau memang bakpau terbaik minieeeeee " ucapku langsung kabur karna takut kena omel xiumin.

Luhan pov end

Jongin pov

Aku terbangun dengan kepala pening karna kekurangan waktu tidur , ah jelas aku kekurangan tidur karna hampir setiap aku menemaninya bekerja yah walau dia tidak tahu aku selalu menemaninya tapi saat melihatnya dengan senyuman di wajahnya sangat membuatku bahagia .

Kalian pasti bingung kenapa aku ? yah aku kim jongin putra tunggal keluarga kim ayahku tinggal di New York mengurus bisnis disana sedangkan ibuku ? beliau meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu karna menderita kanker otak . ah dan aku ? tinggal sendiri di seoul ah tidak sendiri aku ditemani asistenku walau tidak selalu dengannya tapi dia tau semua tentang diriku. Dan yeoja yang selalu ku temani saat dia bekerja ? dia luhan xi luhan gadis keturunan cina dengan mata yang indah , aku menyukainya tidak bahkan aku mencintainya sampai hingga mau gila kkk~ lucu bukan ? aku bisa mendekati dan memiliki gadis manapun yang aku mau tapi tidak dengan luhan dia berbeda aku juga tidak tau kenapa tapi luhan terasa berbeda . kudengar pintu kamar diketuk dan terbuka menampilkan sosok tinggi dan berwajah tegas " apa aku menganggu tidurmu , kim ?" ucapnya dengan nada sedikit geli " sial , kenapa dating sepagi ini park?" ucap ku sambil berjalan kea rah jendela " pagi ? kau buta ? bahkan matahari sudah diatas rumahmu ini bung" ucapnya dengan nada sedikit sinis " ah yah aku memang buat mungkin karna aku baru tidur jam enam pagi hari ini" ucapku .

Dahinya berkerut " aku heran denganmu jongin kenapa kau memperkerjakannya dimalam hari sedangkan maidmu yang lain siang hari ?" ucapnya dengan sedikit bingung " kau tak tau park dia bekerja di café temannya aku tidak mungkin memintanya melepaskan pekerjaannya hanya demi menjadi maidku" ucapku dengan tegas . " maid ? kau hanya menyuruhnya membersihkan ruang kerjamu saja jongin jangan gila" lalu dia berdiri disebelahku " ku beri kau saran kudengar dia sedang dekat dengan namja lain ku peringatkan kau untuk segera mendekatinya sebelum terlambat" ucap chanyeol orang kepercayaanku asistenku sahabatku dan hyungku . rahangku mengeras " siapa namja itu park ? dan dari mana kau mengetahuinya?" dia terkekeh " jelas aku tau karena orang itu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah oh sehun sepupuku yah dia selalu ke café tempat luhan bekerja dan dia bercerita sedang menyukai gadis yang bekerja disana" ucapnya santai lalu meninggalkan aku yang terpaku .

Jongin pov end

Author pov

Hari sudah menjelang malam dan gadis cantik bermata rusa itu bergegas menuju tempat kerjanya dengan ceria , kenapa ? ya karna dia sudah melupakan kejadian tadi pagi . dengan perlahan dia memasuki halaman rumah tersebut . betapa kagetnya gadis itu saat melihat sang empunya rumah menatapnya tajam "a..ah tuan maaf saya lancang saya-" ucapannya terpotong karna dengan tiba-tiba jongin berkata " tidak apa kau berhak keluar masuk rumah ku sesukamu xi luhan" ucapnya dengan seringai di bibirnya . luhan tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi lalu dia membungkukkan badan lalu berucap " terimakasih tuan" baru luhan akan melangkah jongin menahan tangannya " tunggu luhan aku belum selesai , bisa kah kita ke ruang kerjaku untuk berbicara?" ucap jongin dan tanpa menunggu respon luhan ia lalu menarik luhan keruang kerjanya dan mengunci pintunya rapat . " tuan …" jongin mendekat lalu berbisik lembut " bekerjalah pada ku dan tinggalkan café itu .." luhan diam tidak merespon dan masih memikirkan maksud tuannya tersebut , baru luhan akan menjawab jongin sudah membungkan bibirnya dengan bibir jongin . luhan kaget dan membulatkan matanya . luhan ingin melepas kannya ciuman ini tapi… luhan menyukai namja ini ya memang dia menyukai jongin sejak awal dia melihat jongin di lorong rumah jongin. Tapi ini salah , luhan mendorong dada jongin dan jongin melepas ciuman tersebut  
"a..pa yang lalukan ?" ucapnya dengan gemetar " maaf luhan aku juga tidak tau mengapa aku menciummu, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa" ucap jongin sambil menggenggam tangan luhan " aku mohon luhan tinggalkan café itu aku mohon" jongin tanpa memohon dengan lirih sebenarnya bukan begini rencananya tapi dia juga tidak tau mengapa . " baiklah tuan akan saya pikirkan kembali nanti sekarang biarkan saya bekerja" baru luhan akan pergi kembali bekerja jongin menahan tangannya " jangan lu .. aku ingin kau menemaniku tidur- ah tidak bukan tidur dalam kata lain tapi tidur ya aku hanya ingin ditemani karna beberapa hari ini aku tidak bisa tidur" ujar jongin bohong . luhan tampak berpikir "saya tidak bisa tuan bagaimana kalau yang lain lihat dan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak?" jongin tersenyum " disini Cuma kita berdua lu tidak ada yang lain aku janji kau boleh pulang saat matahari terbit tanpa cacat sedikitpun" tanpa menunggu jawaban luhan jongin menarik luhan kekamarnya " berbaringlah lu aku tau kau juga lelah" ucap jongin lembut " saya akan tidur di sof-" "tidak kau tidur diranjang bersamaku aku janji tidak akan melalukan apapun" ucap jongin dengan cepat " ini perintah!" ucapnya lagi . luhan menurut dan berbaring diranjang jongin dengan gugup . jongin menyusul berbaring membelakangi luhan . luhan diam dan beralih menyelimuti jongin dalam hatinya hangat jongin memperlakukannya lembut dia belum pernah sedekat ini dengan namja , perlahan luhan memejamkan matanya jongin yang menyadari luhan terlelap perlahan membalikan badannya dan memandang luhan dengan senyuman lalu memeluk luhan dengan hati- hati dan mengecup kening luhan dan berkata

" aku mencintaimu lu ".

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

SIMPLE LOVE

CAST

Kim Jongin ( namja )

Xi Luhan ( yeoja )

Other cast

Chapter 3

Warning : typo bertebaran

Don't copy cat saying

" _aku mencintaimu lu "._

Luhan pov

Aku terbangun merasakan adanya tangan melingkar dipinggangku dengan posesif . ah namja ini aku tersenyum melihatnya tertidur . perlahan aku melepaskan diri dari pelukannya lalu perlahan keluar kamarnya .

Aku terkejut saat melihat lee ahjuma saat keluar kamar jongin .

"ah .. ahjuma…" ucapku gugup

Lee ahjuma tersenyum " rupanya kau benar menginap disini lu ? semalam tuan jongin member kabar kalau kau menginap disini .

Aku tersenyum kaku " ne… ahjuma dia memaksaku untuk menemani dia tidur dan.. dia memintaku untuk bekerja full untuknya dan berhenti dari café xiu " ucapku sedih . aku memang cukup dengan lee ahjuma hanya beliau yang terkadang menemani ku mengobrol dimalam hari .

Lee ahjuma terkekeh " kau memang harusnya disini terus lu kau tidak tahu betapa frustasi tuan jongin pada siang hari" ucap nya sambil jalan ke dapur . aku mengikuti ahjuma tapi betapa terkejutnya aku melihat beberapa maid bekerja .

Aku berhenti berjalan dan lee ahjuma ikut berhenti dan melihat ke arahku dengan heran "ada apa lu?"

" ahjuma mengapa banyak maid yang bekerja bukankah tuan jongin tidak memperkerjakan maid disiang hari?" ucapku terkejut.

Lee ahjuma menghela nafas " begini lu itu hanya akal-akalan tuan muda saja agar kau bisa mendapat pekerjaan dirumah ini dia sangat menyayangimu lu"

Aku lebih terkejut " bagaimana bisa ? aku bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya?" ucapku semakin bingung dengan keadaan ini.

"ceritanya panjang nona luhan mungkin kau bisa bertanya pada tuan muda" jawabnya sambil terkekeh

Aku terkejut lee ahjuma memanggilku nona ? "yak ahjuma kenapa memanggil nona eoh ?" jawabku sambil mengurucutkan bibirku .

Lee ahjuma tertawa keras "segeralah mandi lu kau bisa ambil baju mu dikamar tamu semua sudah ku siapkan . ah sepertinya kau tidak akan tinggal di flat mu lagi lu" ucap ahjuma sambil berlalu ke dapur meninggalkan ku dengan banyak pertanyaan.

'apa-apaan ini' gumamku sambil menuju kamar tamu . setibanya di kamar tamu aku melihat kamar yang begitu indah lebih besar dari flatku dan aku tertuju pada foto di atas nakas ' ini…. Foto ku saat dipanti kenapa ada disini?' aku bergumam foto itu sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu saat keluarga dari donatur pantiku mengunjungi panti dan putra dari donatur itu meminta untuk mengambil foto aku dengannya . dahi ku berkerut tapi aku memutuskan untuk bertanya nanti dan memutuskan untuk mandi dan memakai baju yang disiapkan lee ahjuma .

Saat aku mau menaikan resleting dressku pintu kamar terbuka , aku terkejut dan hampir melepaskan dressku . aku membalikan badan ku dan melihat jongin sudah berdiri diambang pintu dengan penampilan yang sudah rapi.

"a…tuan maaf saya-" belum selesai aku berbicara jongin sudah mendekat ke arahku.

Seringai kecil muncul dibibirnya oh bibir yang semalam mencium ku dengan lembut. Aku mengigit bibirku tanpa sadar .

"taka pa lu kulihat kau kesusahan" ucapnya terkekeh lalu membalikan badanku dan menaikan resleting dressku dan setelahnya aku merasakan dia menyibakkan rambutku dan mencium lembut tengkukku.

"eunghh" desahan lirih lolos dari bibirku . oh tidak aku selalu sensitive dengan tengkukku.

Luhan pov end

Jongin pov

Aku mendengar dia mendesah oh tuhan mengapa begitu indah . ku ciumi terus tengkuk nya mulus ini ah sungguh aku tidak tahan .

Ku peluk pinggangnya "lu…" ucapku lirih

"y-yahh.." ucapnya dengan sedikit mendesah .

Aku mengelus perutnya " mengapa kau begitu indah?" ucapku sambil mencium tengkuknya lagi .

"emhhh tu-anhh" jawabnya dengan desahan . ah bagaimana aku bisa tahan mendengar desahannya . tapi aku bertahan demi dia .

Aku membalikan badannya aku lihat mata sayunya . aku terkekeh " terangsang eoh?" bisikku pelan .

Ku lihat dia menundukkan wajahnya " a-ni .." jawabnya lirih

Aku mengangkat wajahnya " aku mencintaimu lu" mengunggu dia merespon dan aku melanjutkan kata-kataku . "aku mencintaimu sejak kita bertemu dipanti asuhan lu"

Dia terkejut aku melihat bola mata nya yang membesar "a-apa?'

Aku memeluknya "sungguh lu aku mencintaimu sejak pandangan pertama tidak kah kau tau aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh ? aku melihat kau yang sedang pulang sekolah saat kau sedang merayakan hari kelulusan di bangku menengah pertama dan saat kau lulus sekolah menengah atas dan pindah keseoul untuk bekerja di café temanmu itu .. aku tau semuanya lu" ucapku sambil mengusap rambutnya.

"jadi.. kau putra donatur kim? Donatur yang selalu membiayai sekolah ku?" ucapnya dengan nada gemetar dan merasakan air mata nya di bajuku.

Aku menarik tubuhnya "oh lu jebal sayang jangan menangis maaf jika aku membuatmu susah dan-" ucapan ku terhenti saat merasakan tangannya membelai pipiku .

"tidak kau sama sekali tidak membuatku susah demi tuhan jongin aku selalu ingin bertemu dengan mu lagi bertemu dengan lagi dengan tuan kim dan nyonya kim untuk berterimakasih karena selalu membantuku" ucapnya dengan terus membelai pipiku oh rusaku cantik aku benar-benar tidak suka air mata itu.

Aku memeluknya "ibuku sudah meninggal lu.. " ucapku

Luhan membalas pelukan ku lebih erat "maaf kan aku jongin karena aku tidak tau .. andai saja aku tau aku pasti dating kepemakaman nyonya kim"

Aku melepaskan pelukan " aku yang melarang pihak panti memberi tahumu , aku takut kau sedih dan menangis lu .. maafkan aku"

Jongin pov end

Author pov

Luhan benar-benar tersentuh mendengar penuturan jongin sungguh dia tidak pernah menyangka segitu sayangnya kah jongin padanya ? luhan benar-benar merasa tidak salah jatuh cinta kepada namja ini .

Dengan berani luhan memeluk jongin erat sampai membuat jongin terkejut lalu membalas pelukannya .

"jongin terimakasih terimakasih banyak aku juga mencintaimu jongin" ucap luhan dengan nada gemetar .

Jongin yang terkejut mendengar penuturan luhan menarik tubuh luhan " be-narkah lu ? benarkah kau mencintaiku ? bukannya kau sedang dekat dengan namja bernama oh sehun?"

Luhan tertawa mendengar ucapan jongin . jongin sedikit luhan menertawakannya "yak kim luhan kenapa tertawa eoh?"

Luhan mendelik "sejak kapan namaku kim luhan ? aku xi luhan jongin . dan namja oh sehun itu kekasih dari minie~ sahabatku pemilik café xiu" ucapnya dengan terkekeh .

Jongin terkejut mendengar ucapan luhan " dasar park sialan" ucapnya dengan kesal.

Luhan yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya melihat wajah jongin yang memerah .

Jongin yang melihat luhan seperti itu tidak tahan lalu mencium bibir luhan dengan lembut dan sedikit menuntut . luhan yang terkejut karna sikap jongin hanya bisa membalas ciuman lembut namja yang ia cintai ini .

Lalu di balik pintu lee ahjuma mengintip "dasar anak muda"

TBC or END ?

Ahhhhhh wkwkw nunggu apa hayo ? nc ? nanti yaa~ mau tbc apa end nih ?

Btw makasih review nya dan pmnya :3

Makasih sarannya membantu sekali~

Maaf review ga bisa dibalas satu-satu tapi nanti diusahkan dibalas hehe

Okeeee see yaaa~ next chap maybe

Maaf klo gaje nih apa kecepetan ya ? mau ada konflik apa mau mulus2 aja ? ditunggu sarannya kamshaaaa

Fluwii~


End file.
